High School DxD: One Final Hope
by Dragonix7
Summary: It has been more 50 year since DxD defeated Trihexa. Human at that time learned the existence of the factions and came to feared them. That resulted in the annihilation of all the factions. 50 year later, very few are still living. Including Ise and some of DxD. Now Ise is the future's final hope as he travels back in time to change the future. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1- Future

**Chapter 1- Future**

The future...

A time when past decision, choice, and action shows its results.

A time when people shall either have joy and happiness or sadness and fear because of the stuff done in the past.

I, Issei Hyoudou, should know...

It has been more than 50 years since DxD defeated Trihexa.

At that time, humans finally learned the one thing they have tried to figure out for centuries:

"We are not alone."

Fear then came upon them after that.

And that fear soon resulted to the making of a weapon that was then the cause of the factions annihilation.

...Kronos...

Robot that is able to adapt to it surroundings.

Not even the most strongest Ultimate-class Devil could destroy it.

...Not even those who carries one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gear...

Many have lost friends because of Kronos.

Many have lost love ones...

Humans who fought alongside us were either killed or captured, tortured and then killed.

Even some of the leaders were also killed.

Even gods...

Very few of us still lives.

I too have lost people...

People who I was so close too...

People who I loved...

This pain in my heart hurt so much...

... Is their any hope left?...

* * *

**Hi, Everyone! Sinbad765 here!**

**Well here is the first chapter of my new story. I know that this is short but the next chapters will be longer. (_I added some thing to it that I forgot to add. Sorry about that. :P )_  
**

**First of I want to apologize to everyone who have waited for the next chapter of High School DxD After (Vol. 1)- The Sealed Dragon.**

**Lots of things have happened. Like I got finished with college and am trying to settle in my new life style. Plus, Work itself. And most of all, the chapter is a bit difficult. I keep on getting stuck at some place. Again, I apologize for making you wait. I will post it as soon as I can.**

**Second, You will probably notice that this story sound familiar. It will like you have read it before (or seen it in a movie). This story is actually inspired by the new movie that came out: X-Men: Days of Future's Past.**

**I will try my best to not make it sound like the movie itself but basically it will be like the movie itself. So for those who have not seen it yet, it would probably be best if you don't read this yet. Just to not spoil the movie itself. But that is up to you.**

**And Last but not least, I want to give my thanks to my good friend Gunmare who helped me make this story possible. I couldn't have done made this story without him. Thank you Gunmare!**

**And now as always, I hope that all of you enjoy this. Consider it as an apology gift for making you wait.**

**Please tell me about what you think of the story by using to Review box at the bottom of the page.**

**And so, here we go!**


	2. Chapter 2-Time to Take Action

**Hey guy! Sinbad765 here!**

**Thank you guys for your reviews on the story.  
**

**Just a reminder, I added some things to it that I forgot to add. Sorry about that.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter (it's more of a summary) of the future. **

**Some of you have said that this will be difficult to do due to the situation in the story. I wouldn't argue with that. But I will do the best that I can, along with the help of you guys and Gunmare.  
**

**And now, let's get on with the story!**

**Also I will be having Author Note (AN:) within the story so that you won't be confused about something.**

**Alright! Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Time to Take Action  
**

It is the middle of the night in the human world and the Moon is shining down from above. Several clouds pass by it, blocking out the moon's light from time to time.

After teleporting through the magic circle I, Hyoudou Issei, am walking through a very thick forest.

Along Rias Gremory and my friends and comrades:

Akeno, Koneko, Rose (**AN:** Rossweisse), and Ravel.

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Gasper, and Asia is no longer with us nor alive...

I can not give all the details of their death.

It painful to remember...

We are all wearing black clothing and armor so to blend in with darkness of the forest.

I am wearing a jacket with shoulder plates, a short sleeve armor shirt, boots with buckle straps, and pants with armor plates on it. I am also an adult now so I have a soul patch.

Rias is wearing a tight leather suit with leather gloves, armor on important areas. The suit is very tight on her so it shows her body.

Akeno has on a tight sleeveless shirt, glove that goes up to her shoulder, tight pants. and a sleeveless coat with the bottom going down to her knees.

Koneko is wearing a Cheongsam that has short leggings and finger less gloves.

Rose is wearing the same thing that Akeno is wearing, except she is has a cape instead of a jacket that goes to down to her knees.

Ravel is wearing a dress that has armor plating on it and a mini skirt

As we walked through the forest, Rias turns to Koneko.

"Any signs of the Kronos and their ships?"

Koneko-chan grew cat ears on her head and started to move them around, listening.

The Kronos are also very hard to detect. They seem to have a protection that could block its aura so we are unable to sense its presence.

Not only that, their movement are quiet so that not even those who have good hearing can hear them.

The only thing that have kept us safe so far is Koneko-chan's cat ears.

"...No signs of them or the ships." Said Koneko-chan with a serious tone in her voice. She put her cat ears away.

"Good." said Rias along with a sigh of relief.

"We would not want them to get to the meeting place sooner." Said Ravel.

"But that doesn't mean that they will not be here. They will come for us. They always do." I said with a serious tone.

No body said anything back to object what I said.

That because they knew I was right.

I should probably explain.

50 years ago we, DxD, resealed Trihexa and defeated Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth.

After that, we somehow went our separate ways.

Then a few months later, the Kronos came.

They destroyed everything that we hold dear...

That I hold dear...

Even my family, Matsuda, and Motohama did not make it...

We have run from the Kronos for almost 50 years and no matter where we go, they always find us.

We continued walking through the forest until we reached our destination.

It is a place that I never thought I would see or walk in it again.

It is the church where I beaten Raynare at after I became a devil.

It is also the place where Asia was resurrected into a Devil.

I stood there looking up at the building, examining what was left of it.

The church is still standing, but has lots of big holes all over the building.

Looking at it now and thinking about the past, it feel like it was yesterday that I been here.

Then I started to remember the painful stuff from the past...

"Ise, are you coming?" Rias voice snapped me back into reality.

I look up to see her and the others looking back at me from the front entrance of the church.

I shook my head to get back to reality and follow them inside.

Even though there was big hole on the church building and light was shining through them, the place was still dark. Luckily Devils are creatures of the night so we are be able to see in the dark. we stood at the entrance of what was left of the sanctuary.

The sanctuary was a destroyed with rubles, big rocks that was part of the church, and broken benches every where. We walk further inside the sanctuary while looking at the mess.

"Hyoudou!"

A voice behind us suddenly called out my name.

I turned around, along with the others, to see Genshiro Saji standing behind us. Momo Hanakai, Bennia, and Loup Garou is standing behind Saji.

"Saji!" I said as I run walked up to him and shook his hand happily.

"Rias-san! Hyoudou Issei!"

A female voice called out to us on our right side. We look to see Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg's queen, standing their. Next to her are Misteeta Sabnock, Beruka Furcas and his pale horse, Ladora Buné , and the lion Regulus.

"Sairaorg's Group!" said Akeno with a surprise look on her face.

"Sona's Group and Sairaorg's Group, Thank goodness all of you are all okay." said Rias as she come up beside me.

"...Thank you Rias-san...but not all of us..." said Saji with his head down in sadness. Everybody in Sona's group had their heads down after Saji said that, some of the girls were crying. Even Sairaorg's Group had their head's down.

I think I know what he meant by that.

"Hmm. So you're not dead, Hyoudou Issei. That's good to know."

A voice from behind us made me jump.

I know that voice from anywhere.

I turn around to see who if my thoughts were correct. Turn out they were.

"Vali!?"

Yup, the man who is standing in front of the entrance to the basement of the church is my rival Vali Lucifer.

[It has been a while, Albion.]

Ddraig, who has been silent for a while, finally spoke.

Two white wings, Divine Dividing, appears out of Vali's back.

[So it has. It good to see you again, Ddraig]

Albion spoke through the Divine Dividing.

"It good to see that you are not dead, Shirone. I would feel bad if you did. "

Kuroka came out from the entrance of the basement, along with Bikou, and said that.

Koneko was shock to see her.

"...Nee-sama?"

Konekon said in a voice so low that I couldn't hear it .

"Kuroka!?"

I shouted in a loud voice. Kuroka look at me and put on a big smile.

"Sekiryuutei-chin!"

Koruka jump at me as she said that.

I was then tackled by her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Sekiryuutei-chin, I am so happy that you are not dead!"

she said that as she rubbed her cheeks on mine. Her oppai was rubbing against my chest every time she moved. All the girls in my group started give me evil glares while their aura floated around them.

Wait! This is not what it looks like! Crap, if this keep up, the girls will destroy this entire building!

"Rias-neesama! Ise-niisama!"

a young man came out of the entrance of the basement and ran to Rias.

"Millicas!"

Rias said in happiness as she hugged him tightly.

That right! The young man is none other than our little nephew, Millicas. Sirzech and Grayfia came out from the entrance, a smile was on their face.

Wait, I guess I can't call him little anymore because he is about a few feet shorter than me.

Man, time does fly. I haven't seen him ever since we escaped from the territory that belong to the House of Gremory in the Underworld.

I moved Kuroka away from me. Everybody seems to have forgotten about what happened before he came in. Thank you, Millicas! You saved my skin.

"Rias-neesama, your squeezing me too tight."

Millicas said with struggle in his voice.

Rias let's go of Millicas. She has tears in her eyes.

"Sorry. I am just glad that all of you are safe."

I know what she meant by that. When the Underworld was attack, many Devils was killed, including Rias's parents.

The destruction of the House of Gremory left all of us devastated, especially Rias. We searched for any survivors but none were found.

We searched for Sirzech and his family, but we only found the bodies of Serafall Leviathan ,Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus.

Rias cried during those times. I did everything I could to help her.

But now everything is alright. Sirzech, Millicas, and Grayfia, the last of her family, are alright.

Sirzech-sama turn his head towards me and smile.

"I am glad that you are alright as well, Ise-kun. Thank you for taking care of my sister.

"Thank you, Sirzech-sama."

I said as I bowed my head down.

Since I am the only man in the group now, I did all that I can to keep the girls safe. Even to the point of exhaustion.

... But I wasn't able to protect everyone...

"Looks like you guys are finally here."

I look to see an old man walking with a cane and had an eye patch on his left eye.. I was in shocked as soon as I seen who it was.

"Odin!? Your alive!?"

Yes, the old geezer is none other than Odin, The Norse Chief God.

The reason I got shocked because most of the gods was killed by the Kronos. I thought that there was no longer any gods in this world.

"Yes, I am alive... sort of."

He pull back the cloak that he was wearing. We were all in total shocked by what we saw.

Both of his legs and his right arm were now robotic. He had many scares on his body. He also lifted his eye patch and showed that his left eye was gone.

Oh my gosh, Odin your...

"The Kronos attack us gods on Asgard. We tried to hold them off, but they were too strong. I manage to escape by using Slepnir, but it cost me more than what I expected. I was lucky to escape with my life and little of what was left of me."

Me, Rias, and the other in our group stood there speechless.

Though lost a few body part and all, he manage to escape with life?

* * *

We are now sitting in a room underneath the church. For several hours we each talked about what happen on our side.

Seekvaira Agares and her group never showed up. Neither did Tobio Ikuse, his Sacred Gear Jin, Sun Wukong, Azazel, Yu-long, Griselda Quarta, Micheal, or Dulio Gesualdo

We know what happened.

We heard about what happened to some of them by Sirzech-sama.

When the House of Agares and their territory were attacked, Seekvaira-san and her group were called in to help stop the Kronos.

But the Kronos were too strong.

The House of Agares were wiped out all in a single day.

Their were no survivors.

Grigori was one of the first places that got hit.

Azazel, along with Akeno's father, Baraqiel, Shemhazai and all the Fallen Angel tried to protect Grigori and the Sacred Gear users they were taking care of

Azazel was the last man standing when Grigori was attacked. He fought to the end.

But he died at the end...

All of the Sacred Gear users that were alive was captured.

Sun Wukong and Yu-long died as they were trying to escape.

Micheal died trying to defend Heaven, along with Griseldo Quarta.

We did not hear anything from Dulio Gesualdo or from Tobio Ikuse.

After several hours of talking we were all silent.

After a few minutes, Saji slam his fist on wall. A big dent was in the wall.

"Those bastard! Even when we save the world, they make those damn Kronos!"

Saji said in anger. All the girls that were sitting beside him look at him

"They only acted out in fear. Fear of our power. And we can't blame them."

Kuisha-san said to him with a calm voice.

"And it's because of that fear that we have lost so many friends... so many love ones."

I said with a low tone and with my head down in sadness.

After I said that, Rias holds my hand and squeezed it gently. I look to her to see that she has the same expression as I have.

She knows exactly what I am feeling.

"There is a time for mourning, but now is not the time." said Odin as he stood up.

We all look at him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Now is the time to take action."

A questioning look appeared on all of our faces after he said that.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sirzech-sama point to Grayfia-san and his son.

"While we were on the run, we manage to get information on the Kronos program."

Sirzech-sama begins to explain to Rias and us.

"The Kronos program was originally conceived by a young man name Cain Ozamaki. Cain had begun created machine more than 50 years ago, but secretly he was creating the Kronos program. He secretly gathered humans who wield Sacred Gears and experimented on them. We don't know how he manage to get data on the Longinus though."

"How did he found out about the weaknesses of all the factions?" Ravel asked.

"Cain secretly captured beings from the factions and experimented and torture them." Sirzech-sama answer her question with that. "That is as much as we know about that."

He continues, "Several months before the Kronos attack, Cain meet with government leaders of Japan to gain their support on creating his machine. But while there, someone from one of the factions manage to get in the meeting... and killed Cain."

"Who was the assassin?" Saji asked with a question mark.

"The name of the assassin was not in the data. We could not find it."

Sirzech-sama answer his question with a serious tone. Saji nodded his head as he got his answer.

Sirzech-sama continues,

"Killing Cain should have stop the birth of the Kronos, but instead it push the government leaders of Japan into support Cain's creation. Soon after that, government leader around the world put their support into creating the Kronos. And that was how the Kronos of today was born."

Sirzech-sama took a deep breath after finishing.

We were all silent.

I was running all of this through my head.

...So that how it all happen...

"So how will this help us." Rias ask, breaking to quietness in the room, while having an eyebrow raised.

"Sirzech and I have working together and have formed a plan." said Odin answering her question.

Sirzech continues after Odin finished,

"The plan to go back in time."

We all had a shocking face as soon as he said that.

"If we can get to the assassin and stop him or her from killing Cain or stop Cain from showing his creation to the world, we can than stop the making of the Kronos." Said Sirzech.

"And end this war." said Odin finishing it.

We all sat with shocking face.

Go back in time!? How the heck are we going to do that!?

"Um, Not trying to rain on your parade, Sirzech-sama and Odin, but how are we going to do that?" I said, "Don't get me wrong. It is a good plan, but unless if you have a time machine, it not going to work."

"That where I come in."

Odin point to himself as he said that and have a grin on face.

Huh? What do you mean by that?

"Of course!" Said Rias with wide eyes. It as if she understood what he is saying.

Some of the other also had an expression as if they too understand. Other like m

"What? What do talking?" I finally asked in wonder.

"Hahaha, You have grown physically but not mentally, Sekiryuutei."

Said Odin while he is laughing at my reaction.

Well, sorry that I am an idiot!

"Ise," Akeno said to me helping me to understand. "Gods have a unique ability that in history has been used on few people. The ability to send a person's mind into time."

My eyes became wide in shock.

Sending people's mind into time!? They have that kind of ability!?

"It has only been used a few times by people we chose. We manly use it to show people the coming future so that they may prophecy it. It doesn't have a name since it has been used very little."

Odin explained.

I think I heard about this before. If I remember correctly, I remember hearing something like it. I heard that their were a few people in the Bible who received visions of the future.

Where did I heard about it?

...From Asia.

...Can we really do it? Can we really save the future?

"But..."

Said Odin with a serious look on his.

We all turn to him.

Oh no. What is the problem?

"Due to the current me, I do not have much power to use. So I can't send everyone mind to the past."

I see.

He did used a lot of power to fight off the Kronos. Not to mention, He also use his powers to escape.

I guess I can't blame him after all that he been through.

"That being said, I can only be able to send one person to the past. We must choice who will go."

Odin said looking at all of us.

"But who? Who will be the one to go back?"

I said as I cross my arms in front of me and started to think. I also closed my eyes.

Who will be the one to take on this mission?

Rias?

Saji?

Akeno?

Vali is capable. As much as I hate to admitted it but he is like one of the strongest in our group.

Hmmm...

After a few second I started to feel like someone is looking at me.

I open my eyes to see that everyone is looking at me with a serious look.

What? Why is everyone looking at me?

...Wait.

"Me!?" I shouted as I stood up fast in shock.

"Yes, you are the right man for the job."

Odin said smiling while crossing his arms.

"I agree. Ise-kun is definitely the one."

Sirzech agrees with Odin while nodding his head.

Everybody was also nodding their heads in agreement.

Why are you all agreeing with them!

"Why me!?" I asked in shock while pointing at myself.

I then point at Vali.

"I think Vali is the one who should do it! He strong and smarter than me! Why then me!?"

I shouted trying to figure out why.

"You are right. He is strong and smarter than you. Being the great-grandson of Satan Lucifer and the one who possess one of the Heavenly Dragon Albion, he is by far the most powerful Hakuryuukou. Sending him would be a good option."

Odin said while nodding his head.

That what I mean! So wh-

"But."

Odin said while pointing his finger at me.

"You on the other hand our a miracle worker. In the most difficult times of your life along with your friends, you have done wonders and over came many difficult because of your perseverance. And you threw away Juggernaut Drive and made the Cardinal Crimson Promotion. You have also unsealed Draig's and Ablion's power. If you can do all the thing you done in the past, you can change the future."

Odin said with serious look on his face.

"I agree with Odin. Even though I am the strongest due to being a Lucifer and possessor of Albion, I can't do the things you have done. I get jealous when I think about sometimes."

Vali said with a smile on his face.

For you to say that makes me kind of embarrass.

"Yes, Ise-kun, who have done miracles, should be the one."

said Sirzech-sama while nodding his head.

Everybody else agreed by nodding their heads.

They are all trusting me the future.

Can I really do it? I have done those and many other things, but most of that were done out of desperation.

As I was having my head down, still having doubts, someone gently took hold of my hand. I look up to see Rias look at me with gentle but pleading eyes.

"Ise, I know that is a big job for you. But I believe in you. I know you can do it."

said Rias gently.

She then strengthen her grip but not to the point it hurts.

Akeno, Ravel, Koneko, and Rose were behind her with the same look that Rias had.

"So please... please save the future. Not just the future, but all of those who we have lost."

she said with tears in her eyes.

I started to remember everyone that we lost after she said that.

Mom...Dad...Motohama...Matsuda...Kiba...Gasper...Rias parents...Xenovia...Irina...Asia...

We have lost so many people.

People we cared and loved...

"...I will do it..."

I finally said after thinking for a while. I had a determined look on my face.

Everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down.

I may not be strong enough, but I can't let it end like this.

No matter what...

I will change the future!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sinbad765 here!**

**Well, here is the second chapter of High School DxD: One Final Hope.**

**At first I was going to end where Ise gets sent to the future, but that would only make the story way longer. So I decided to end it where he makes his decision. Don't worry I will be making chapter 3 long as well.**

**Sorry it took me so long to make this. Stuff keeps on coming up to where I didn't have time to work on the story. Plus, It was very difficult to write since I just started thinking about it before I began making the story.**

**Now that being said, I have several things I need to tell you. **

**I am going to do some changes:**

**After several years of using the name Sinbad765, I have decided to change the name to a new, official one. From this day forward, I will be known as Dragonix7. Catchy, don't you think? **

**Also after thinking over it for a while, I have decided to rewrite High School DxD After (My Version) Vol. 1: The Sealed Dragon. **

**The reason I decided this is because of how High School DxD Light Novel is going. Some parts of it I thought it was going one way, then it like did a total 180 degree turn on me. **

**I know you guys like the **High School DxD After (My Version) Vol. 1: The Sealed Dragon, but trust me when I say this, this new version of the story after High School DxD will be better. I also planning on making sort of like a preview for the new story, just to get y'all interested. That will be coming later. The title for the new story will be out along with the preview.****

****One last thing. This is for those of you who have wondered about who is Ise's first servant. ****

****The person is Abe Kiyome. And her chess piece is a Queen. SURPRISE! ;D****

****You are probably wondering how will she become Ise's Queen. Well I will write a short story about that after the new chapter. But she will be in the main story as his servant in like the middle of the story. So will several characters (Made or already known.).****

****So that what is going to happen. I would like to hear your comments on what you think about both the story and my plans.****

****Thank you everyone for your support and for read my story. You guys are AWESOME!****

****Well I will be seeing later. Sinbad765 out! Wait, I mean Dragonix7 out! :P****


	3. Chapter 3- Back to the Past

**Hey Guy! Dragonix7 here!**

**Well, here is the 3rd chapter of "High School DxD: One Final Hope".**

**First I want to say thank you for your reviews, your encouragements, and your patience. I know I have been a bit slow on the updates lately, but please bear with me as I also have things in my life that I am committed to. Do that, and I promise to give you excellent stories.**

**Secondly, I have decided not to make a crossover of High School DxD and Mortal Kombat. It will be adding more work to what I already have and it will take me longer to write the this story and the other if I were to add it. Unless one of you want to make it. If you want to make a crossover of HSDxD and MK, please let me know as soon as possible. I can give you some good advice and ideas for the story.  
**

**And lastly, this is for all of you who have wondered about what happen to Gabriel. She too has died in battle, along with Micheal, while trying to protecting Heaven.**

**And now that is all out of the way, on with the story!**

**Please send me your reviews on what you think about. If you have any questions, please let me know. I will get back to you as soon as I can and answer your questions the best that I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Back to the past**

_3rd Person_

Things are now getting ready for the plan.

On the outside of the room where Odin, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse, Sirzech, Grayfia, Millicas, and Hyoudou Issei.

The door to the room where Odin and I will be doing the mind time traveling was shut and lock up on the outside.

Kuisha-san and Kuroka placed an invisibility spell on to the altar where the entrance to the underground lair is hidden.

Bennia, Misteeta-san, and Rugal placed traps all over the outside of the church. Even in the air.

Once everything was all set, Vali gave the command.

"Alright. Now that everything is ready, spread out. take your positions."

Bikou, Rugal, and Ladora-san took the roof of the church.

Kuisha-san, Beruka-san and his pale horse, Regulus, and Misteeta-san took the outside of the church.

Saji, Kuroka, Momo-san, and Vali took the inside of the church, guarding the entrance

* * *

Inside the room where I, Hyoudou Issei, I was in was locking the door from the inside while the other were preparing for the plan.

While I was about to finish locking the door and making sure it locked tightly, I started to think.

Rias and everybody is counting on me to change the future.

...By going back and change the past.

That alone is a big job. Probably the biggest job I ever done.

...What would happen if I fail?

[You won't.]

Ddraig spoke, breaking my train of thoughts.

Ddraig!? Where did you come from!?

[I have always been here, and you know that.]

Ddraig said with a serious.

[I was just listening quietly to the meeting.]

I see. So you know what I is going through my mind?

[Yes.]

Then why do you say I won't fail?

[Haven't you notice how hard everyone is working?]

I thought about everyone and how they are protecting this place and preparing for the plan.

Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Koneko, Sirzech-sama, Grayfia-san, Odin, and Millicas are in another part of the place where I am in setting things up for the plan. Vali and the others are on the outside of the room protecting the entrance.

[You think you are in this alone, but you're not. Everyone here is working together to help you and to protect you as your mind is in the past.]

I understood what Ddraig is saying after he finish it.

It not me who is doing all the heavy lifting. Everyone here is putting an effort into this plan. They may have different jobs, but they are all working together along with me to change the future.

[And just like Rias-san and your friends believe in you, I too believe that you can do it. After all, you went through many challenges, even death, and conquered them all.]

Yeah, but some of those times was only because you and everyone helped me.

[True. You got a point there.]

"Ise."

I heard a voice that I am familiar with coming from behind me. I turned around to see Rias standing there.

"Everything is ready."

Said Rias as she stood there.

I see. So now it's time.

"Alright. Let's go."

I said as I was walking toward her.

As soon as I passed her, I felt a hand grabbing my arm stopping my track.

I turned around to see Rias holding my arm. She had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Rias?"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Rias asked while holding my arm. The way she spoke sounded like she know what was going on in me.

I look down.

You saw right through me like always.

She moved her hands to my hand and starting to gently and softly rub it.

"I'm scared too. We are about to do something that has never been done and will probably never be known throughout history."

After she said that she tighten her grip on my hand a bit. I look up to see her looking at me with worried eyes now.

"I am most scared for you. If something were to happen to you, I would not be able to go on. I am also scared of the aftermath if it goes wrong."

She look down. Her eyes were covered by the shadow coming from the hair in front of her. She started to shiver a little too.

I was about to wrap my arms around Rias to comfort her.

...But then she started to smile and stop shivering.

"But..."

Rias look up after she said that with eyes of confident and strength.

"I believe in you. Their has never been a moment where I did not."

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"If it is you, than I know that everything will be fine."

She than moved to where we were face to face.

"Which is why no matter what happens, I am not going to leave your side."

I was about to speak against her decision, but she stop me by placing her hand on my mouth.

"I know what you are going to say, but it will be alright, Ise. Akeno, Roseweisse, Koneko, Onii-sama, Onee-sama, and Millicas are here with me so I will be okay."

She said with a serious tone.

I am still against it even though she said all of that, but she look like she won't change her mind.

Than she put on a smile.

"And if you think about it, when all of this is over and the future is changed, we will finally be married...and maybe have childrens."

She said that last part I a quiet ton while looking down with cheeks turn red.

I widen my eyes after she said that and started to think.

That is true. Ever since the Kronos first appeared, we never gotten married or had sex because we were always on the run.

If I were to go back and change the past...

Rias looks into my eyes and with soft and loving look in her eyes. Her fingers intertwined with mine.

"That why go and save the future!"

She said with confidence.

After all that she said to me and encouraging me, how can I not back down from this.

"Yes! I will go back and change the past for our dreams!"

I said with confidence.

Though I had to push some courage up just to say that, My determination was still strong.

Rias smiled at my reaction.

"Now that is the Ise that I know."

She said with a loving and proud voice.

"Thank you, Rias..."

"Ise..."

We both slowly moved our faces toward each other.

We were about to kiss until...

["COUGH"]

We heard a cough beside us. We turned our heads to see Akeno-san standing there watching us with half closed eyes and a naughty smile on her face.

"You two were taking too long. so I came to get you. But it looks like I came at a bad time. Ufufufu."

She was watching us!? Rias and I quickly let go of each other hands.

"[COUGH] W-we should go than. Everyone is waiting for us."

Rias said, acting like nothing happen, while her faces is red in embarrassment. She really cute when she is embarrass.

Well I can't say anything since my face is red with embarrassment.

And so we head to where the others are.

* * *

I was the first to enter, along with Rias and Akeno-san, the room where I am going to be sent to the past.

This is the same room where Raynare performed the ritual on Asia to remove her Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing].

Everybody was standing around a table made of stone. They turn to look at me as I enter the room.

I walk to the table. Odin is standing close to the table.

"So when I go back to my younger self, who know where I will be, what should I do?"

I ask while looking at the table.

"You must find all of us and convince us of all of this. Then you must find the one who will kill Cain and stop him or her."

Sirzech-sama said as he come up to me from the side.

"Convince all of you guy that I came from the future where robots of death kills us all. That will be hard to do, you know?"

I said sarcastically while trying to figure out how to convince them when I am in the past.

"Don't worry about that. We figure that and after Sirzech and I discussed about it we decided that I will also send Ddraig with you."

Said Odin with a smile on his face.

He going to send Ddraig with me?

[This is also good. I will be able to help you while you are in the past.]

He is right. If he is with me, changing the past would be less burdensome for me. Two heads are better than one as they say.

"Ise."

I heard Rias voice behind me. I turned around to look at her. She had a serious look on her face.

"For many year now I have led you and everybody in our group since I am the master and the King. But this time you must become the King and lead us, guide us and keep everything we went through until from ever happening."

she said to me.

...She right. I would be the only one who would know what will take place in the past. If anybody have to lead, it must be me.

"... I understand, Rias. I will not let you down!"

I said after a few minute of thinking. Rias smiled after I said that.

"Then let us begin, shall we?"

Odin said as he roll up his sleeves.

I nodded my head to him and lay down on my back on the table. Odin stood where my head is at.

"Okay Sekiryuutei, I going to tell what is going to happen."

Odin said as he looked down on me.

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travel back in time. As long as you are back, past and present will continue to coexist. But once you wake up, everything you done will take hold and become history. And for the rest of us it will be the only history that we know. It will be like the last 50 years never happen. And this world and this war, the only person who will remember it will be you and Ddraig."

He said with a serious tone.

I see. So once Ddraig and I have change the past and wake up in the new future, Ddraig and I will be the only one who remember this future.

That fine by me. As long as Rias and everybody is happy in the new future, I would not mind being the only one who remembers this future.

"Okay, Sekiryuutei. I need you to clear your head and to stay as calm as possible."

Odin said as he put his hands on both side of my head.

"Ara? What do you mean by that?"

I ask in questioning tone.

"If your mind gets rocky, it will be harder for me to hold you and Ddraig. You can start slipping between past and future."

Odin answered. I see... But?

"But what if I need to get a little rocky?"

"...Think peaceful thoughts? Again, this is the first this has ever been done so stay calm and focus."

Odin answered after I asked that.

"Peaceful Thoughts. Calm and Focus."

I said while exhaling air.

"Do you have any good news?"

I asked wondering and hoping.

"Well... Your going back 50 years from now so you will be young again."

Odin answered with a smile.

That is true.

"But you won't have much time in the past, Ise-kun."

I lifted my head to look at Sirzech-sama who said that.

"The Kronos will find us. They all way do."

He said that with a serious face.

"And this time we will not be able to run. we will have no way of escape. This is our last chance and you are our last hope.

I lay their thinking about what he just said and started to worry. Then I felt a hand holding my left hand gently. I look down to see Rias holding it with the others in our group standing behind her.

That right. I am not alone. Rias and everybody is still with me.

I smiled and nodded my head to her. Rias smiled and let's go of my hand.

"Okay. See you guys soon."

I said after I turned my head back between Odin hands and close my eyes.

"This might sting a little."

...Wait. What?

Before I could say anything, light came out of Odin hands and went to my head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I cried out in pain after I felt the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life!

[AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!]

Even Ddraig felt the pain from within the Sacred Gear!

Everything suddenly became white in my eyesight.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Please send me your Reviews of what you think.**

**Sorry for taking so long to publish this. It took me a long time to figure on how I would write this.**

**Truthfully I was going to go a bit further in this chapter, but I change my mind due to several reasons. **

**Now before I end this I want to say a few things.**

**On Oct. 13-19 I may not be able to do a lot of writing. The reason is that the golf course that I am working at will be having it annual golf tournament that is broadcast all over the world. I will be really busy and will be having little sleep due to the tournament. I may do some writing on chapter 2 of DxD: Volume 1- The Sealed Dragon, but it may take me much longer to publish it. So please hang in there a little longer for me. Thank you for you patience.**

**I also want to tell you guys to not ask me to do a rewrite on any stories that I make. I am the one who is writing these stories so I get to chooses on whether I rewrite a story. If you don't like what I write, you don't have to read. I am not trying to be mean or pointing fingers or anything, I just want to tell you guys to not ask me to rewrite a story.  
**

**Thank you for your patience, understanding, and your Reviews.****  
**

**You guys rock!**


End file.
